Old Magic is Might
by B.Shadyy
Summary: Harry wasn't sure what power it was that he had that the Dark Lord knew not, and after Ron's departure, they begin to lose hope. However, with the help of a few old friends, and a surprising enemy-turned-ally, they continue their mission. In doing so, they learn that the spell-waving and wand magic they know is but an insignificant branch of something much more powerful.
1. Someplace Safe

**Summary**: **Harry wasn't sure what power it was that he had that the Dark Lord knew not, and after Ron's departure, they begin to lose hope. However, with the help of a few old friends, and a surprising enemy-turned-ally, they continue their mission to destroy Voldemort once and for all, eventually discovering that Voldemort knew not. **

* * *

"I don't think either of us should wear that locket anymore, Harry." Hermione said as they began the process of packing up the tent and their belongings. They moved with a sort of saddened determination. They tried to stall, knowing that once they left and wiped the place clean, only fate would bring them their red-headed friend again.

"I agree." Harry said, not really putting up much of a fight. When the last of the remnants of fire had been vanished, and the tent safely bundled up in the small beaded bag, Harry took Hermione's hand, and allowed her to lead them to another random location.

A random location that happened to be at the center of a campsite. Harry had barely heard the shout of two stunning charms when he forced Hermione to the ground and began shooting his own spells.

"Stop!" a familiar voice cried out. "It's Harry!"

The spell fire ceased at once and Harry glanced up to see his former roommate, Neville Longbottom standing a few feet away, wand still at the ready. Besides him, stood Luna Lovegood.

"What side of the room did you sleep on in Gryffindor tower?" Neville asked suspiciously.

Harry helped Hermione to her feet, not letting go of his wand either. "It's really him, Neville. See the way he protects Hermione? A Doppleganger would never do that."

Harry regarded her quizzically before answering Neville. "On the right, closest to the window and furthest from Dean."

Neville nodded and lowered his wand before rushing to hug his friends. "Had to check. Security reasons."

"Don't you put wards up?" Hermione questioned as Luna also pulled her in for a hug.

Neville nodded. "Of course. But we were waiting for-"

"I heard commotion," came another familiar voice and Harry and Hermione whipped around to see Draco Malfoy emerging from the woods, arms filled with firewood. "Is everything...alright?" he paused in his tracks before continuing past Harry and Hermione.

"Perfect." Harry said tightly. "You think I'm an impostor but you're in company with a death eater."

Neville raised his hands apologetically. "I know what this looks like, Harry. But if you let him explain-"

"I don't care about his explanation, Neville!" Harry raised his voice. Hermione tried to put a hand on his arm but he shook her off. "He has the dark mark! Do you know what you have to do to get the dark mark?"

"Harry if you just listen to him-" Luna tried but to their surprise, Draco stepped in front of her and shook his head at her.

"Please don't. I'll explain." He turned to face Hermione and Harry. "They deserve that much."

Neville sighed and began walking in a wide circle around them, casting warding charms to keep them safe. Luna settle on the ground and began picking at the dying grass. Harry and Hermione remained rooted in place, watching Draco's every move.

The blonde Slytherin was very much the same as Harry remembered him from their previous year, although he had to admit, he looked a lot less stressed than he did at that time. He began speaking. "I know you have no reason to trust me, Potter and if I were in your position I would feel the same way. However, you have to remember we are fighting a war. There are casualties. People die. Our safe school is anything but. I thought I wanted to be like my father. I thought I wanted to be in the Dark Lord's circle but when I received my mark, I realized immediately I had made a mistake. I won't tell you what horrible things I had to do to receive that mark, but I've regretted it every since. That's why I couldn't kill the headmaster. Because I knew it would never end there...the Dark Lord would keep using my family as bait. He would keep forcing me to kill people. I had to get away. I had to rid myself of him once and for all."

He settled down on the ground next to Luna. "Luna had been taken and held hostage at my family's manor. I was supposed to be watching over the prisoners that night, but I was too caught up in myself to pay them any mind. She overheard my mumblings and just started talking to me. After what felt like hours I told her I began opening up to her...I'm not sure why, but...well, you've talked to her before."

"It turns out, out little Luna is a very gifted Seer!" Neville said proudly.

Hermione's eyes widened and Harry knew she was trying very nicely not to say anything rude. He knew how she felt about Seers.

"It's a rare gift, really." Luna said in her usual ethereal voice. "Many people don't believe that we exist, or they hold us to such conditions. They think it's a conscious power, but really, it's just being willing to open yourself up to see what's coming before you. It's challenging. On the one had you could see yourself receiving jewels and gold and everything you want for your future, but then on the other hand you could see your future, or the future of those you care about being ripped to shreds. It's a two sided coin, although most people only want the good side."

Hermione didn't want to believe what she was hearing, but the way Luna explained it, it all made perfect sense.

Draco continued. "Anyway, I heard Luna give a prophecy about me and in a horrible way it explained a lot of things I had never considered. So one night, when the Dark Lord summoned us, I didn't answer."

Harry regarded Draco wearily. "How is that possible? Whenever he calls, wherever you are you go to him."

Draco nodded. "That's true, but this time, I was very firm about. I took steps to make sure he could never call me again. I rid myself of the dark mark."

"Proof." Harry said immediately and Draco gave Luna and Neville a sideways glance.

Draco sighed and began shedding his jacket until only a black long-sleeved shirt remained. "I hope you have a strong stomach," he mumbled as he rolled up the sleeve on his left arm and began undoing several bandages that were there. Hermione gasped and turned away, her hand covering her mouth and Harry himself had to fight the urge to lose his meager breakfast.

Is looked as if someone had taken a rusty knife and skinned his arm. True, the dark mark was gone, but what remained was much worse. The skin was ugly and red and in the disgusting stages of healing.

"I had to perform a ritual to separate myself from the residual magic that remained." Draco explained as he hastily began rewrapping his arm. My magical core was nearly depleted as I didn't only separate from the Dark Lord but from my family magic as well. It was dark and...let's just say it didn't end pretty." he tried to make a bit of humor but laughter was the last thing Harry or Hermione was feeling at the moment.

"Me and Luna managed to release the other prisoners at the manor and we escaped. We ran into Neville here, much the same way as you just ran into us."

"Trust me, I didn't want to hear much of what he had to say, either." Neville explained. "But when Luna vouched for him and shared her part as well, well, the rest is history. I left Hogwarts after the Carrows- death eater professors- tried to kill me. I was honestly hoping I'd run into you three." he finished a bit sheepishly.

"Where is Ronald?" Luna asked, as if just realizing they were one red-head short.

Hermione sunk down onto the ground and sniffled a bit. "He's gone."

"You don't mean-" Neville replied horrified.

Harry shook his head and settled down next to Hermione. "I don't think so. We got into a row over the way the search was going and...well, he let his feelings be known completely and then he stormed out. We waited for him but we knew we couldn't stay in one place for too long."

Neville nodded and pulled his knapsack towards him. He pulled out a tattered bedroll and spread it out on the ground.

"Oh wait, we have something that might help a bit more," Hermione said.

Five minutes later, the five of them sat around the wooden table inside the tent sipping tea that Luna had helpfully made. Neville, Luna and Draco especially appreciated the shelter as it had started raining not too long ago.

"Forgive me if this is a bit presumptuous," Draco said after a moment. "But if we're going to be traveling together, care to share exactly what the game plan is?"

Three pairs of eyes looked to Harry expectantly. Hermione stared resolutely at her cup, absently swirling the dregs around.

Harry hesitated to speak and Neville cut him off. "Look mate, I know in your position it must be hard figuring out who you can trust or not. But, I have a feeling that you were led to us for a reason. Let us help you. We all lost something because of You-Know-Who. This is bigger than 'The Boy Who Lived'."

Harry knew deep down that Neville was right and when Hermione confirmed this, he knew he had no choice. Perhaps there was a reason for everything after all. They had lost Ron, but they had gained others.

After sharing a meaningful look with Hermione, she pushed the small beaded bag towards him. He took a deep breath and reached his hand into the bag. Hundreds of items began presenting themselves to his outstretched hand and he waited until he felt the thick chain of the locket. He seized it and yanked it from the bag. It landed with a heavy thud on the wooden table. Draco turned paler than usual and quickly backed up away from the locket.

"What is that thing?" he pointed a trembling finger at it. "I can sense...I can feel _his_ magic all over it!"

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked, confused. "I didn't think he would tell his followers-"

Harry shook his head. "It's because Malfoy used to have the dark mark. He used to be linked directly to You-Know-Who's magic. It's how he was able to summon his followers."

"Blimey, Harry," Neville said awestruck. "Is that the mark of Salazar Slytherin?"

"How did you come across an item of one of the Founder's, Harry?" Luna asked, concerned.

Harry picked up the locket and placed it on the end of the table, furthest from where Malfoy sat. He gestured for him to take his seat again.

"That," Harry pointed at the seemingly harmless thing. "is a key element in destroying You-Know-Who."

...

It was almost approaching dawn and Hermione was settled outside the tent keeping watch. Her head was buried in The Tales of Beedle the Bard and she jumped when Draco appeared from inside the tent.

"Hey, um, Granger, it's my turn to relieve you." He said nervously. "You should get some rest now."

Hermione gave him a quick nod and didn't hide her surprise when he offered a hand to her. He pulled her up and she clutched her book to her chest. She thanked him quietly and went to head inside when he spoke again.

"I was jealous of you, you know."

Hermione turned around, a look of confusion on her face. Draco nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. I was also angry at you as well, all those years of me being petty and disdainful. I'm from a pure-blood family. Magic is supposed to be my very life and yet when I arrived at Hogwarts, I wasn't as great as I thought I was. I was upset that some know-it-all muggleborn could come into my world and make me feel like I didn't deserve my wand. I was stupid and...nothing will ever change how horrible I was, but everyday I learn to forgive myself a little more and deal with the bridges I've burned. I hope, maybe one day you could forgive me as well. I know it'll probably take a lifetime for you or Potter to trust me but...but it would mean the world to me if you did."

Hermione wasn't sure she heard the blonde boy clearly. Did Draco Malfoy just...apologize? All she could do was nod again as she felt her voice would fail her. "Goodnight," she managed.

"One more thing!" Draco called again. Hermione turned around. "Luna didn't tell you guys but..she sort of knew to be expecting someone. That's why our wards weren't up yet. Bu how did you know to apparate to us? What were you thinking of?"

Hermione paused a moment before answering quietly. "Someplace safe."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So, thanks for reading and please don't hesitate to drop a review below! I know some people are against Draco and maybe my theory about him getting rid of the dark mark could use some more explaining but to me it made perfect sense (this is a fanFICTION after all.)

I also really like Draco as a character...more than Ron actually. Again, it's but my humble opinion.

Thanks again!


	2. Hallows?

**Would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It really is encouraging to know people out there are interested in helping you grow as a writer, even if it is only fanfiction. **

**Also, to the guest who suggested Hermione/Neville, I'm not opposed to that pairing, however that wasn't my intended plan of action. **

**One more thing, this chapter contains a scene that may feature an ooc Harry. I'm not entirely sure. You tell me. **

**Thank you and happy readings!**

* * *

"I want to go to Godric's Hollow." Harry announced one night. It had been a week since the five of them had met up and they were currently sitting around the wooden table helping themselves to a pot of 'surprise' stew. Neville had been surprisingly helpful in the food department as his knowledge of plants and wildlife granted them access to several edible plants they would have ignored otherwise. The clattering of spoons against bowls and Luna's side conversation with Neville ceased immediately. Harry cleared his throat. "I know it seems a bit risky, but we need the sword of Gryffindor so we can destroy the horcruxes-"

"You think the sword is in Godric's Hollow?" Neville asked.

"Well, it's more of a guess really," Harry replied. "Look, the sword presents itself when it senses a Gryffindor is in need of it. So, maybe being in the birthplace of it's owner will make it appear or something."

Neville, Luna and Draco all shared looks of interest but it was Hermione who spoke up. "That's not the only reason you want to go is it, Harry?"

Knowing Hermione would see through him anyways, he shook his head. "No. But it's a big reason. I just feel like the place has answers."

"Godric's Hollow means something to you, Harry. You-Know-Who knows that. I really don't think it's a good idea for us to knowing go somewhere we he could have left a trap."

Draco nodded. "I agree. The Dark Lord has followers everywhere, watching everyone, keeping tabs of places for him."

"But that's where he lost his powers." Harry explained. "The place means something to him as well. I know it's risky but we have to be able to say we've checked every possible place for the sword. We may as well give up looking for his anchors if we can't destroy them." No one wanted to admit it, but on some level they knew Harry was right. After no one had put up another argument, Harry nodded and stood to his feet. "Alright. We'll leave tomorrow evening. I'll start first watch."

The remaining four said nothing as they watched him go. After a moment, Luna rose from her seat and began collecting the bowl with the promise to clean them. Draco rose as well and followed her. Neville looked across the table at Hermione. "Do you really think going to Godric's Hollow is a good idea?"

Hermione quickly shook her head no. "I think it's a horrible idea and a trap but...Harry's instincts are almost uncanny. If he really thinks we can gain something from going there, we'll just have to trust him."

Neville considered her words for a moment before nodding in understanding. He then also rose from seat, heading instead for the wizarding wireless that sat abandoned in the old armchair. Hermione winced when he began tapping out words that might grant him access to Lee Jordan's illegal broadcast. She headed outside to join Harry. She noticed he was rubbing his scar profusely, a look of pain on his face.

"You're still seeing into his mind." It was a statement , and Harry could detect the hint of disappointment in her voice.

Harry didn't try to deny it. "I need to know who the thief was. I feel as if I should know, but it's just escaping me. And I have to know what You-Know-Who is after. Somehow, his actions aren't saying that he's looking for an answer as to what happened with our wands. "

Hermione sighed. Sometimes Harry was the most stubborn person she knew. And she thought she knew herself pretty well. She decided not to press the issue. They sat in amicable silence for a long time before Harry turned to Hermione. "Hermione? I need to ask you something...and I don't want to make this uncomfortable but, a part of me has always wondered." Hermione nodded for him to continue. "What did you ever see in Ron?"

Hermione promptly turned a sick shade of red. She struggled to find her voice and Harry had to admit, it was amusing to see his friend who usually had the answer, seem at lost for words. Finally Hermione spoke. "I don't really know to be honest. I mean, ever since I had met Ron I was pretty sure I wouldn't develop any romantic feelings for him. Last year I guess you could say I was a bit...confused? He would give off these signals but then be talking about the next girl in the next breath and let's be honest, well I'm not exactly Hogwarts' most fair maiden." she said with a slight chuckle. Harry wanted to protest but she continued. "And then, it would seem like he was doing all these things to make me jealous. I didn't want to be too presumptuous at first but...well you know how he was with 'Lav-Lav'." Hermione scowled and it was Harry's turn to laugh. "But I guess I didn't really know him at all it seems. Whatever feelings I thought I had for him, they left right along with him."

Harry awkwardly put what he hoped was a comforting arm around her shoulder and she unconsciously scooted closer to him. "Sometimes I wonder, Harry. Who does fate have out there for me? Or am I meant to be alone?"

Harry gave a snort. "I doubt fate could be that cruel. You're the brightest witch of our age. You'll find someone to share that with."

"Do you think about Ginny a lot?" Hermione asked quietly. "Do you think fate bought the two of you together?"

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. "It's complicated with Ginny. On the one hand, she's amazing. She fights for what she believes in and protects the ones she cares about."

"But?"

"I don't see a future with Ginny." Ever since Harry had kissed her on the morning of his birthday, he knew deep in his heart that it was more than just a kiss; it was a goodbye kiss. And now that he had put it out there for the universe to hear, he felt as if a weight had lifted off of his chest. "When I was with her, I knew Ron approved. I knew her parents approved. I knew no one would be surprised if I ended up with my best friend's sister. And there's nothing wrong with that, but I think she deserves someone who views their relationship with her as more than an obligation. Believe me, Hermione, I may be the 'Chosen One' but I'm no expert on love. I do know how Sirius would describe my parents to me though...he would tell me how my father was head over heels for my mother. She challenged him and gave him new insight and didn't care that he was a great Quidditch player or that he was really brilliant. He fought for her for years. Even when she kept rejecting him, he still just had this gut feeling that she was the woman he would marry. My parents represent love to me. I mean, they died for me! What greater act of love is there? I'm not fighting You-Know-Who because of the prophecy, or because Britain thinks I'm the 'Chosen One'. I'm fighting him because I'll only ever be able to hear about how much my parents loved each other, but never witness it. I'm fighting because, sappy as it seems, my other half is out there somewhere. And maybe she's on another continent, free from You-Know-Who's oppression. Maybe she's somewhere in hiding right now because she's terrified of his reign. Maybe she's with friends, trying her best to make light of the world that's covered in darkness..."

"It's strange isn't it?" Hermione said after a while. "When the war is over, and trust me, Harry, I believe it'll end. But when this war is over, we'll meet those people. To think, they're out there, living their lives, making memories and having adventures and we'll get to hear about them someday!"

Harry shifted a little so he could see his friend's face. There was a light in her brown eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. "It's like magic isn't it?"

Hermione smiled. "I love magic."

...

The next day, time seemed to move too fast and before long, the five teens were breaking camp and preparing to leave for Godric's Hollow. "So what exactly is our game plan when we get there?" Draco asked, as he stuffed his, Neville's and Luna's knapsacks into Hermione's small beaded bag. "And are we going under disguises in case there are death eaters or not?"

Harry didn't have to think about his answer. "You lot can wear disguises if you'd like. I know Hermione can do some excellent transfiguration of features but Godric's Hollow is my home. I refuse to return there as a stranger."

Luna gave him a small smile. "Then it's settled, we won't be strangers either." Harry gave her an appreciative smile.

When everything was either tucked away in Hermione's bag or vanished and the wards taken down, they stood ready to disapparate. "Godric's Hollow, everyone." Harry said.

"Stay close to me," Neville murmured to Luna, pulling her close. A moment later, they vanished with a loud crack. Hermione, with Draco holding one hand and Harry the other, took a deep breath before they vanished as well.

"This place is beautiful, Harry." Luna said looking all around her at the snow covered cottages. They had landed in what appeared to be the town's center. Beside them, a stone statue had begun shifting until it turned into a stone replica of a baby version of Harry being held by his parents. The group fell silent as they thought about why exactly that statue was there. After a long moment, it was Harry who spoke. "I...I want to see my parents. Their graves, I mean. I've never been."

"Do you suppose they're there?" Neville asked quietly, pointing towards a church cemetery not too far away. Without anyone confirming or denying that, the group of five simultaneously began making their way to the gates with Draco trailing behind making sure to erase their footprints in the snow.

For a long time they walked up and down the rows of the dead, noting some familiar names most likely ancestors of their classmates. But eventually it was Hermione who found them. "Harry," she barely called out. "They're here."

'The last enemy to be destroyed is death'

Harry was sure his parents would have picked a better epitaph but rather than dwell on it, he simply fell to his knees and touch a hand to the smooth marble that marked the spot where his parents were laid to rest. Before he could try and fight it, tears were falling from his eyes and freezing on his face. There was so much he wanted to tell them, so much that had happened to him because there weren't around. He didn't blame them, but there was no denying the emptiness he felt all those years. He had tried to suppress it, tried to be strong because he was Boy Who Lived, but finally visiting the graves of his parents made him come undone.

And then Hermione was sitting at his side, returning the favor and placing an arm around his side, head leaning on his bicep. And Neville with a hand on his should and Luna kneeling behind Harry with her arms wrapped around his neck and her head resting atop his. Finally Draco, using his want to conjure a beautiful wreath of lilies which he delicately placed on the shared headstone. He settled down next to Harry and with the sleeve of his jacket began brushing the snow away.

Harry could feel more tears fighting to come to the surface as he felt himself being surrounded by these four individuals. While it was true he would probably always have the emptiness that only parents can fill, he knew at that moment he was far from being alone.

"Harry, I think there's someone watching us." Neville spoke in a very low, controlled voice. Draco and Luna rose to their feet, with Draco tightening his grip on his wand. Harry wiped the last of the tears away and rose as well, bringing Hermione with him. There was indeed a black clad figure standing at the edge of the cemetery by the gate. At the sight of the five mourners, the figure turned and began walking away at a slow pace. Surprisingly, it was Luna who began to follow. "What are you doing?" Draco reached out to stop her.

"I'm following her, of course," Luna replied simply. "We aren't exactly disguised, if the person was going to attack, they would have already."

"It could be a trap." Hermione warned.

"It could be," Luna countered. "But how else will we find the sword?"

It was Harry who replied. "She's right. Stay on guard. Let's go." Their pursuit wasn't exactly difficult. Within moments they were only a few feet behind the slowly moving person, who turned out to be a woman. She paid them no mind as she allowed them to follow her through the tiny village, eventually leading to an old, unkempt cottage. She continued on through the gate but her followers hesitated.

"This is dangerous, Potter." Draco said nervously as he tightened and un-tightend his grip on his wand. "Following some old woman into her house? Definitely feels like a trap to me."

"I agree," Harry replied surprisingly. However, in the next second he was entering through the front gate and following the woman into the house. They all collectively groaned and followed suit.

Inside, the house was foul-smelling and nearly pitch black. Draco didn't bother closing the front door as the light from the moon reflecting off of the snow was brightening the room considerably. In the light, they could see the face of the woman. She was old and a bit plump, with extremely wrinkled skin that was a sickly grey color. Her small dark eyes watched them as she stood near the staircase. Hermione spoke first. "Excuse me, but who are you? Why did you bring us here?"

The woman said nothing but continued to stare hard at Harry before turning and slowly making her way up the stairs. They made to follow her but she turned much too quickly for her age and shook her head furiously. She pointed a gnarled finger at her and continued her trek up the stairs.

"She must only want me to follow her," Harry said in a low breath. Against the protests of the others, he began following her. Hermione waited ten seconds after they disappeared to follow him as well.

Neville and Draco used their wands to cast _Lumos_ and began noting the many pictures that were scattered about the place. Several of the frames had photographs missing. On the mantle, lay a brand new copy of _The Life and Times of Albus Dumbledore_. Neville opened it to reveal a hand written author's note. Upon seeing who it was addressed to, he gasped in surprise. "Guys! We're in the home of Bathilda Bagshot!"

Draco wandered over using his sleeve to cover his mouth and nose. "She's got to be at least a hundred years old. No wonder this place smells so foul." After a moment he added, "Do you reckon all old people smell this awful?" Neville nudged him in the side and picked up the book.

"Neville? Draco?" they heard Luna's soft voice coming from somewhere down the hall. They followed her voice to where she stood in front of a room with the door held slightly ajar. "I think I found the source of the smell."

Neville nudged the door open some more directed the light from his wand. He staggered back at the sight of the decaying body of the elder woman. Draco caught a glimpse and was turning away himself. "We need to get to Harry and Hermione."

At that moment there was a loud screaming and a crashing noise. They ran back into the front room to see a huge snake and what looked like half of the ceiling in the middle of the floor. The snake was hissing and spitting at Harry and Hermione who had rushed down the stairs. Immediately, Neville and Draco began firing spells.

"It was a trap!" Harry called over the noise of the fighting a bit obviously.

"You think?" Draco shouted incredulously.

"We need to get out of here, he's coming!" Harry shouted again. Four stunners hit the snake at the same time and the snake was blown across the room. Harry and Hermione took the chance to dash down the stairs and join their friends.

Suddenly, the house seemed to be ripping apart and Harry cried out as Voldemort himself entered the house. He held his wand aloft and a curse was no doubt already on his tongue when Draco yelled, "_Bombarda_!"

Of course Voldemort blocked it with a sneer but by the time the dust had settled, the five had already grabbed hold of each other and apparated away.

Hermione had led the apparation and a moment later they landed in a heap on the cold, forest ground. Almost immediately she was on her feet again circling the group and casting the protection wards. Neville rolled over and stood up and Rita Skeeter's book, which he had still been clutching, fell to the ground.

The rest of the group got to their feet as well. Harry was shaking his head. "You guys were right, going there was a mistake. I should have known he would have had some sort of trap. She was talking to me in parseltongue but because I speak it, I didn't really notice. But then Hermione followed me and when she heard she- she..." Harry walked over to the dropped book and picked it up, keeping it on the page it had fallen open to. "Hermione, it's the thief." he said incredulously.

Hermione, who had just finished with the last of the wards, hurried over to Harry and he handed her the book. She looked shocked as she read the caption. "_'Albus Dumbledore and close friend, Gellert Grindelwald_.'" She read. "Gellert Grindelwald? He was only the darkest wizard before Dumbledore defeated him in 1945. Why, they seem to be as close and you and Ron were."

Harry snorted. "Yeah well, we all know how that ended." He took the book back and settled down on the ground. "And look, it's that symbol again."

It was Hermione's turn to snort. "Harry, we already agreed that symbol means nothing-"

"Actually," Luna piped up. She had walked around and stood behind Harry and read over his shoulder. "That's the mark of the Deathly Hallows."

"The Deathly what?" Draco asked. Since no one else had started, he began setting up the tent.

"The Deathly Hallows." Luna repeated more clearly. "Everyone knows about them. It's the legend of the three Peverell brothers."

Hermione sighed. "But Luna, the deathly hallows is just some silly story. I read the story in Tales of the Beedle the Bard. There's no way to explain an unbeatable wand, a stone that reverses death and a cloak that makes the wearer invisible from death."

"You don't have to believe me," Luna replied simply. "But it's true. In fact, Harry already possesses one of the hallows. His invisibility cloak."

"And Krum said that it was the mark of Grindelwald. It was over his prison cell." Harry stated. He gave Luna a look and jumped to his feet and began pacing. "So let's say, it is the mark of the hallows. Let's just assume they do exist. What has that got to do with Dumbledore and Grindelwald being friends?"

"Seems like they started off as mates. Maybe they decided to look for them or something?" Neville suggested.

"Daddy always said that few people were ever successful when they accepted the quest of searching for the hallows." Luna added.

Harry nodded. "Right. So hypothetically speaking, let's say Dumbledore and Grindelwald believed they existed. They started off on a 'quest' to find them."

"I'll bet it was the idea of an unbeatable wand that drew them." Draco said. "Tents done." They all headed inside and took seats in the tiny living room.

Harry thought back to his vision he had of Voldemort interrogating the wand maker Gregorovitch. He had said it was stolen from him. He knew Voldemort was looking for information about wands. The thief that was a younger Grindelwald came to his mind's eye. Suddenly the pieces were beginning to fall into place. "A wand maker named Gregorovitch once had possession of the Elder Wand. But then a thief- Grindelwald- stole it. Years later, when Grindelwald turned evil, he was defeated by Dumbledore."

"So...the Dumbledore has the wand?" Draco asked.

"This is madness, Harry!" Hermione said exasperated. "A wand is only as powerful as it's master, not the other way around. And sure, maybe your invisibility cloak might make others believe the hallows exist but a resurrection stone? There's no magic that can bring back the dead."

"Actually," Luna piped up again. "The story said that when the second brother used the stone to bring his dead lover back to life, it was only a shade of her. She didn't truly become a part of this world again meaning she wasn't technically brought back to life."

Hermione threw up her hands in frustration and stomped off towards the bunk beds in the other room. Harry looked after her but stayed in his seat.

"Do you think Dumbledore meant for you to find the hallows, Harry?" Neville asked. "Maybe if you find them they could help you defeat You-Know-Who once we destroy his anchors."

"I hope so." Harry conceded. "The prophecy said it would be a power that the Dark Lord wouldn't know of that would defeat him."

"But if he's after the Elder wand, wouldn't that mean he knows about the hallows as well?" Draco gave them a worried look.

"I hope not." Neville said darkly. "That could mean chaos for us all."

"At that point, it wouldn't matter if we defeat his anchors, it's said that the one to unite the hallows becomes the true master of death." Luna said softly.

The four exchanged weary looks.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
More to come! **

**Preview: **

"What if the answer to defeating him doesn't lie in the hallows or some spell at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he already knows spells, better than us actually. And even if he doesn't know the full power of the hallows, we still have the risk of him collecting them before we do."

"So what are you saying? You think there's another way?"

"Yes. We need to destroy his anchors and we can't do that with our magic. We need to think outside the box. It involves some travel, and I still don't know how we'll manage it but...I've read about people who specialize in exorcising spirits. People who have been practicing old magic since the colonies. Are any of you familiar with the Salem Witch Trials?"

**END PREVIEW.**

**Don't hesitate to drop a review!**


End file.
